


Beauty & Bucky Barnes: The Enchanted Christmas

by Shinigami24



Series: Marvel Storybook Collection [5]
Category: Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (1997), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, Minor Howard Stark/Maria Stark, Minor Jane Foster/Thor, Sabotage, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-14 16:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 8,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11787012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: During the tale of Beauty & the Beast, the holidays were coming around. As the story progressed, there was a worry that they wouldn't make it to Christmas. Will they get out of the story in time for the big day or will they have to hope that they could barely get to New Years'?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the first fic in this new series. For a long while, I've always wanted to write a movie fusion with some of my favorite Christmas movies. it took me some time to find the perfect fandom to play with, it took longer to find the perfect idea. It wasn't easy. I have 9 fics planned, the next 2 fics will be parts 2-3. The next two years will consist of Christmas fics in this series. I don't want to spoil the surprise, so I won't reveal the titles just yet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The holidays are in full swing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue for the latest fic. RCZ will be updated tmw.  
> As I mentioned in the notes, this is part 1, Beauty & the Beast is one of my top favorites, when I first discovered there was a Christmas tale based in that uni, I had to watch said movie. I fell in love with it and it has been one of my favorite Christmas movies ever since.  
> Yes, this fic is part of the Marvel Storybook uni. However, it is a special edition. More on that in future chapters or fics.

**_Avengers Facility, Upstate New York, early December, 2018;_ **

The Manhattan Avengers decorated the Avengers Facility for Christmas. Every inch was covered in festive arrangement and decor. The team decided on a color theme of red, green, and gold.

After going a bit overboard shopping, they hung up the many wreaths, tinsel garland, and Christmas lights. The Christmas tree had its place of honor in the main lobby. Snow flake decals were stuck to the windows and stockings were hung over the electric fireplace in the lounge. Angels, Nutcrackers, and Santa figurines were in almost every corner of the building.

They even took the time to meticulously put together the Nativity set in the main room. There was a Christmas in the City village set in the lounge that took them an hour to piece together. While no one was looking, Peter and Tony even put up the mistletoe.

**_palace, Wakanda;_ **

In Wakanda, the Avengers took time to also decorate the palace. Their color theme was white, gold, and silver. Tinsel garland and fairy lights decorated the hallways. The Christmas tree was placed in one of the parlors along with faux sheets of snow. Artificial snow, snow globes, poinsettia flower pots, Christmas figurines and scented candles were ubiquitous. The team built their own Christmas scene and set it in the main lounge. Christmas stockings were hung over the fireplace which was not lit (Winter was hot in Wakanda).

"Ah, nothing like the scent of Christmas greens, cinnamon, vanilla, and cranberry to get you in the mood," Bobbi sighed. She took a whiff and practically relaxed onto the step stool she used.

"Okay, on to T'Challa's office. We finish it just before his meeting ends and he won't have time to take it down." Steve said. She snickered but followed them. They had a Santa Panther made just for him.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's chambers, the palace;_ **

After the fuss of decorating, Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their chambers. Steve rested in his lap, pajamas back on. His head rested on his lover's board shoulders. His brown hair rested just on the side of his own head.

"The real world is significantly better than the fairy tales," Steve mused.

"Wow, every one else in the world would do anything to escape this mess of a reality." Bucky smirked.

"Anyone would love to escape. That's why we have books and movies." he finished.

"Put them in our tales and they will rethink it." Steve replied.

"I never thought I would flinch watching a Disney movie." he recalled. Bucky snorted, concealed the laugh building in his chest, and kissed his love anyway.

* * *

**_underworld;_ **

Loki went to see Hela. Her brothers Jormugand (nicknamed Jory), Fenrir, and Slepnir were brought along. They wanted to see their only sister.

"Hi, Daddy!" Hela greeted. They hugged each other and smiled. Then they sat in her front room to catch up.

"How have you been, Dad?" Hela wanted to know.

"We are doing well, baby girl," Loki smiled.

"How are you, dove?" he finished.

"I've been okay." Hela started.

"I've been spending my time reading a lot." she finished.

"That's good, darling. Keep the reading up. May we go to our rooms?" Loki responded. Nodding, Hela got up and showed them to their rooms and got them settled.


	2. Sparring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor meets his teammates at the gym.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2 will be posted tmw.

**_palace, Wakanda;_ **

The Wakanda Avengers was going around their usual training, only with one extra person. Thor and his friends had selected to come to Wakanda for the Christmas holidays. 

Thor joined the training session after settling his friends and girlfriend in. His hair was tied up and he wore his compression gear. They pulled out the kendo sticks and got into sparring stances. At the guard's whistle, they charged each other. The goal was to make their opponent's shoulders touch the mat.

"Hey, big guy! Watch the face," Bucky growled. The guard's usual expressionless face turned up in a slight smirk.

Meanwhile, T'Challa walked into his office, polishing off one more bagel. The meeting was full and ran for hours. He only had enough sense to grab two bagels and some kiwi slices before rushing out. He looked up and jumped at the sight as he was met with a panther statue dressed as Santa.

"Oh, I know exactly who was responsible for this." he declared. As if on cue, his guards the Dora Milaje walked in and saw the statue. They were completely amused and lightly snickered at their leader.

"Keep it, T'Challa. I think it's cute." Okoye smiled.

* * *

The next day; Scott, Hope, Clint, Laura, T'Challa, Sam, Thor, Jane, Lance, and Bobbi went out on a group date. They went to a bar and grill. They ordered bar snacks and drinks. They were extremely happy and smiling. They toasted and beamed once more.

* * *

**_Capetown, Africa;_ **

Trip, Skye, the twins, and Darcy took the Barton kids, Robin, and Cassie to the mall to visit Santa Claus.

A section in the middle of the mall had been turned into a winter wonderland with Santa's throne being the centerpiece. There were fake snow on the ground. A kiddie train ran around the track. Staff members dressed as elves handed out candy. The line was quite long. 

The kids had their pictures taken on Santa's lap. They either gave him a list or told them their wishes themselves. The kids bounced all over the place, happy about seeing Santa.

* * *

That afternoon, the Avengers had bonding time. They had an anime marathon. They picked Tokyo Ghoul, Kill la Kill, One Punch Man, and Mob Psycho to binge. 

"Get comfy. We have two seasons of Tokyo Ghoul and the rest are almost 15 episodes." Skye announced.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's room, the palace;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up close. 

"I'm looking forward to Christmas." Bucky was saying.

"Me too. It will be relaxing." Steve smiled. They laid down to sleep. They were ready for anything this holiday.


	3. Christmas Countdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teams gather and share traditions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Ch 3 will be posted next.

**_Avengers Facility, Upstate, New York;_ **

****The Avengers went about their different schedules. Some were just getting to lunch while others were soaking their tired muscles from sparring. It was a normal calm day.

* * *

One day, Tony, Pepper, Rhodey, Carol, Bruce, and Betty went out on a group date. They went ice staking. The group had a lot of fun together. The time on the ice brought on even more of the Christmas spirit.

* * *

The next day, the Manhattan Avengers had a Secret Santa drawing. They picked names out of the hat. Tony was close to announcing his pick, but Pepper put her hand over his moth.

"No one is allowed to say who they got," she reminded everyone.

"Sorry," Tony mouthed.

"Okay. Hide the names and proceed like normal." Pepper said.

* * *

**_Stephen's floor, Avengers Facility;  
_ **

Stephen and Clea had some alone time. They cuddled on the futon, snacks laid out and an indie drama streaming. 

"I love Christmas. The baked goods, the lights, the fresh pine." Clea was saying.

"My parents used to make a pork roast. I can still taste it around Christmas." Stephen nodded.

"Can you create it? It would be perfect for Christmas dinner." Clea requested.

"Sure." Stephen smiled, kissing his wife.

* * *

**_underworld realm;_ **

Loki, Hela, Slepnir, Fenrir, and Jory took seats in Loki's only daughter's room.

"Daddy, I have an amazing story!" Hela beamed.

"What kind of story?" Fenrir wanted to know.

"Well, it started when I cast a spell." Hela began...


	4. Fuss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas comes with a little arguing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. RCZ will be updated tmw.

**_Shortly after the spell is broken, castle, France;_ **

Adam, Belle, and their loved ones moved around the castle like a well oiled machine. It was the most wonderful time of the year, and bags and boxes of Christmas decorations were dragged to the former foreboding structure. The lights were untangled and firewood chopped. Everyone could smell gingerbread, cider, and hot chocolate wafting from the kitchen. Belle was smiling and mixing the drinks. They all hummed traditional songs.

"The drinks are ready. Everyone, take a break!" Belle called. They all sat down around the table and chose a mug and a cookie.

* * *

About two hours later, Thor and Jane put away their work for the day and settled by the fire. They wrapped themselves in hand-knit blankets and rested against each other.

"I didn't expect to be stuck here during Christmas." Jane sighed.

"Whoever is holding us really don't want us to leave." Thor replied.

"I would like to give the nutjob a piece of my mind," she muttered, angrily fisting the blanket tighter around her. Thor rubbed her arm and kissed her cheek.

"No need to get violent. We will get out of here." he promised.

* * *

After lunch, Adam, Belle, and their loved ones had trimmed the tree and got out their delicate ornaments and garlands. Ball ornaments adored the tree. Angelique held the tree topper.

"Hey! Watch it with the angel. That's porcelain." she protested.

"Sorry!" Lumiere and Cogsworth chorused. Angelique mumbled about "reckless house staff" before getting up to put the angel on the tree.

* * *

That evening, Steve changed into a night gown and walked to their bedroom. Bucky was already undressed and in his pajamas. Bucky pulled Steve into his lap for a playful kiss. The blonde chuckled.

"The hot chocolate was divine," Bucky started.

"Thank you baby," he finished as he beamed.

"It was nothing. All the drink was some sugar, bitter chocolate, cream, and milk," Steve replied. Bucky kissed him again to show his appreciation. Steve giggled and pecked him some more. He rolled off his prince and laid down. Snuffling out the candle, they rested for a good night's sleep.

* * *

The next day, Adam, Belle, and the other palace occupants were playing games around the fire. All of sudden, their pace was ruined by Lumiere's loud yell. An argument over who saved Christmas broke out.

"Watch it, Cogsworth. You know it was me!" Lumiere exclaimed.

"I disagree wholeheartedly! I was the one that brought it altogether!" Cogsworth shouted. Their voices rose and soon a scuffle ensured. As Adam and Maurice ran forwards to break the fight up, Chip turned to his mama.

"Mama, who really saved Christmas?" he wanted to know.

"Well, that's a long story." Mrs. Potts responded. They gathered as the housekeeper began to speak...


	5. Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The palace is anxious about Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Ch 5 will be updated next.

The Beast had finally recovered from the attack by the wolves. He had jumped in the way when they were looking to harm Belle. After the life-threatening ordeal, Beast and Belle managed to call a truce and build a friendship. The pair were better off now than they were in the very beginning. However, they were still awkward around each other.

Their earlier meeting was rife with anger and malcontent. Now something big had built up that they were not ready to address. The pair hoped that things could become easier.

* * *

**_Beast's castle, France;_ **

One day, Howard and Maria had some alone time. The pair relaxed and sighed. The idea of a fairy tale was initially nice until they actually got there.

"I am ready to return home," Howard sighed.

"I miss my piano and my scotch and my fireplace. This place is colder than New York in a blizzard." he finished.

"I remember reading this story. Peggy told me about this movie and how it ended. Unless we can speed this story up, we're stuck here," Maria warned.

"Also, it might be good for you to lay off the scotch." she finished.

"Great, just what we need for Christmas." Howard moped.

"Just wait it out, love." Maria responded with a laugh. She puckered her lips. Howard kissed his wife in reply.

* * *

After lunch, Belle and Jeanne were excited about Christmas. It was fast approaching, and the women had made a lot of plans. Lumiere, Fifi, Mrs. Potts, and Cogsworth were cautious and not ready for the festivities.

"I was hoping to make a good fruit cake," Jeanne told Belle.

"I got some sweet fruits and extra flowers from the market. Maybe, you can make more cookies." she finished.

"Do not celebrate it. Whatever you do, act like all of this decoration is for a normal day," Cogsworth spoke nervously.

"Why not? I know he doesn't like it, but that doesn't mean I can stop celebrating." Belle wanted to know.

"We can't say." Lumiere answered. He wouldn't risk the Beast's terrifying stare.

"I will get him to give in," Belle decided, determined.

"Good luck, Belle." Fifi replied.

* * *

The next day, Bucky and Steve got away from the story for a bit for some alone time. It got draining to be in a story at all times. So the pair cuddled on the soft brush and pulled a blanket over themselves.

"The story has only just begun," Steve started. From the time they had begun, they had a ways to go.

"How long will be we here at this rate?" Bucky sighed.

"A little while longer. Hold out, Bucky." Steve requested. Minutes later, they kissed and parted ways. Their time outside was up.

* * *

That evening, Belle, Chip, and Jeanne lounged around. The sisters made plans while Chip looked confused.

"What is Christmas?" he asked.

"It is a time of joy, giving, and loving," Belle explained.

"It is also the time when we give the ones we love presents." Jeanne added.

"Oh by, really?" Chip asked eagerly.

"Yes, but that is not what it is about," came the reply.

"Okay, Belle." Chip replied.


	6. Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle enlists help making an important present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Ch 6 will be posted tmw.

The Beast brooded in his wing. Christmas was just around the corner. He wasn't looking forward to it in the least. Forte and Fife played gloomy and depressing music.

"How are you?" Forte pretended to be concerned. The Beast snarled. The pair smirked inwardly. Christmas was the worst. Beast closed the door to his chambers with a slam.

* * *

Elsewhere, Belle talked with Lumiere and Cogsworth. Lumiere was on board, now to get the clock on board and they're all set. They sang; A Cut Above the Rest.'

**Lumiere: _'To Each his own my friend_**

**_You know how to get me stressed_ **

**_But when it comes to making Christmas Special_ **

**Cogsworth: _A-hem, I'm a cut above the rest_**

**Lumiere: _If you could see things clearly, you would say that I've been blessed_  
**

**Cogsworth: _You can't hold a candle to my timing_  
**

**Lumiere: _Ha! I'm A cut Above the Rest_  
**

**Belle: _You Belong Side by Side_  
**

**_You should never be apart_ **

**_Cause when you're both together_ **

**_You're really twice as smart_ **

**Cogsworth: _They say that as a team_  
**

**_We have got to be the best_ **

**Lumiere: _Now We've found something we both agree on_**

**_We're a cut above the rest_ **

**Lumiere & Cogsworth: _There's no doubt that as a team_**

**_We two are the very best_ **

**_Everyone who knows us must agree_ **

**_We're a cut above the rest_ **

**Belle, Lumiere & Cogsworth: _There's no doubt that as a team_  
**

**Belle: _You two are the very best_**

**_Everyone who know you two must agree_ **

**Lumiere & Cogswroth: _We're a cut_**

**Belle: _A cut above_**

**Lumiere & Cogsworth: _Above the rest'_**

When the song came to an end, Cogsworth relented.

"Okay, I will help." he said.

"Thank you!" Belle beamed.

* * *

_Forte sat Adam down for a music lesson. Sadly, the young prince was restless and couldn't keep still. So the lesson was a bust. Forte groaned and decided to try again tomorrow.  
_

_"He has way too much energy." the tutor sighed._

* * *

After lunch, Belle worked on the Beast's Christmas gift with Chip's help. Fife watched from the shadows.

"I need your help to finish this storybook for the Beast, Chip." Belle explained as she worked. They bound the sheets of the book together and mixed the watercolors. Placing sheets of wood between the pages, they began to paint.

Fife smirked and walked past the door. No need to mess with them, his orders were to interfere if the master and the girl were getting too close. The piccolo retreated without being seen.

* * *

Meanwhile, Thor and Jane had some alone time. Jane rested her head on Thor's board shoulder. She softly shivered as the snow came down outside.

"I'm so tired of those stories." Jane groaned.

"Why can we never go anywhere that is sunny with the ocean and clean breeze?" she finished.

"I want to know who is doing this. I will ask Loki once we leave." Thor declared.

"Please do. I don't want to deal with another cold weather in France ever again." Jane requested. Thor hugged her and nodded. She soaked up his warmth with a smile.


	7. Snoop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fife has malicious intent as he spies on Belle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. OO will be updated next.

**_Beast's castle, France;_ **

Belle met with Lumiere, Fifi, and Cogsworth.

"There is someone that you have to meet." Fifi mentioned. They went up to the attic.

"Belle, this is Angelique. She is the palace decorator." Fifi introduced. Angelique was a Christmas ornament topper. She was in the shape of an angel.

"Hello, Angelique." Belle greeted.

"What do you want?" Angelique asked warily.

"We are celebrating Christmas and we need your help." Lumiere explained.

"For what? So you can shove me up here when you are done?" the angel topper wasn't completely convinced that they could pull this off. She had been badly burned one time too many.

"Please help!" Fifi pleaded. Angelique looked at her friends before finally softening and relenting.

"Fine. If this goes wrong. This wasn't my idea." she promptly declared.

"I will make you dinner. Follow me." Mrs. Potts said to Belle as Lumiere and Fifi helped Angelique bring the boxes filled with Christmas decorations out of storage.

* * *

_Adam celebrated Christmas with his family. While they talked away, opened their presents, and drank their hot chocolate. Adam bounced around and giggled. The castle was bustling and joyous._

* * *

**_the castle;_ **

Bucky and Steve kissed during their time away from the story.

"That was a welcome greeting," Steve beamed.

"I just wanted to kiss you so bad." Bucky replied.

"I'm upset that we missed the holidays." Steve replied.

"Don't worry, kitten. We'll still celebrate when we get home." Bucky promised. They kissed and laid down for a bit longer.

* * *

The next day, Belle, Jeanne, and the crew decorated the rest of the castle. The red, green, and gold festive decor brightened up the once gloomy castle. Soon enough, old fashioned pictures of Father Christmas and Mother Christmas appeared on the walls. An Advent wreath was placed on the front door. Homemade incense was placed in the parlor. Unknown to the others, Lumiere sneaked around putting up mistletoe. 

While the crew went about bringing life to the once gloomy castle, Fife lurked into the shadows. He sniggered as he covered his mouth.

"The boss will love this."

* * *

That evening, Howard and Maria had some alone time. They cuddled close.

"The fruit cake is good. I almost ate a whole load." Howard was saying.

"That was for everyone, you know?" Maria sighed.

"Oops," Howard muttered as realization dawned. Then he got an idea.

"I can make gingerbread men." he offered.

"Make double the gingerbread men and we'll call it even." Maria replied.

"Okay, love," Howard smiled, kissing her cheek.


	8. Manipulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fife messes with Beast more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Sorry for the delay, but rl came up to me. Oh by the way, starting Fri, updates will be slow and infrequent. Things will go back to normal on Labor Day.   
> Ch 8 will be posted next.

Bucky, Steve, Howard, Maria, Thor, Jane, Scott, Angie, and Peggy met up. They were so ready to leave. They wanted to go home and celebrate Christmas dammit!

"I am ready to go home." Scott was saying.

"Me too. We have been here way too long." Howard grumbled.

"By the way, Tony already had his happily ever after." Bucky informed Howard and Maria.

"Really?" Howard was shocked.

"Yes, really. He landed in Snow White." Bucky replied.

"The enchantress cast this spell in order to teach the prince a lesson." Peggy explained.

"He definitely learned from it." Bucky replied.

"By the way, Forte is vicious. He really do not want the spell breaking and he is willing to do anything to prevent it happening **at all costs.** " Peggy warned.

"Okay. We will be wary of him." Jane responded. They separated for the time being. If something happened, they would return.

* * *

**_east wing, the castle;  
_ **

The Beast brooded in his room. Forte began to play "Don't Fall in Love" to disturb him.

_'The quickest way to break your heart_

_Make you depressed and ill_

_Is to get tangled up inside_

_The side effects could kill_

_All passion is a wate of time_

_A deadly game pour vous_

_I am your friend, your cher ami_

_I wouldn't lie to you_

_If you must love someone, may I suggest_

_You love yourself! Just think it through_

_You'll never leave and you will find_

_You'll get more rest_

_You'll always feel as good as new_

_Your freedom is the most_

_Important thing, my friend_

_You must be strong, you mustn't bend_

_Don't talk for hours_

_Don't send flowers_

_Don't write poems_

_Don't sing songs and dance_

_Beneath the stars_

_That shine above_

_Don't fall in love_

_(Oh don't do it!)_

_As soon as your heart rules your head_

_Your life is not your own_

_It's hell when someone's always there_

_It's bliss to be alone_

_And love of any kind is bad_

_A dog, a child, a cat_

_They take up so much precious time_

_Now where's the sense in that?_

_Love take the wildest heart and makes it tame_

_If you're turned on, then just turn odd_

_Emotions are a thing all great men overcame_

_Please, don't make this a grand catastrophe_

_Don't get attached to anyone or anything_

_There's nothing worse than things that cling_

_You'll go to pot_

_You'll turn to drink_

_You'll never rest_

_You'll end up mad and_

_Looking like some_

_Poor demented dove_

_Don't fall in love_

_Don't fall in love'_

The Beast's abruptly mood took a dark turn, moments later, he exploded.

"Shut up, you nuisance!" the Beast bellowed. Forte snickered and settled back.

* * *

**_palace kitchen;_ **

Mrs. Potts, Jeanne, Belle, and Lumiere baked Christmas cookies. They made snickerdoodles. They worked down the list of cookies. 

The list consisted of gingerbread men, mint chip meringues, mint brownies, black-eyed susans, mint susans, red velvet cheesecake bars, peanut butter kisses and M&Ms, chocolate chip cookies, and lemon bars. Chip and the other tea cups tried to sneak cookies.

"Stop it! You can wait." Belle chastised. They pouted and hopped away. The gingerbread men cookies were brought out. They were decorated with red and green scarves, suits, and mittens.

"Okay, they are ready," Lumiere announced.

* * *

_**courtyard;** _

The Beast and Belle went outside. Fife followed them. Belle got down on the ground. 

"This is how you make a snow angel." she said. She spread her arms and legs and moved them up and down. When the Beast went to lay down. Fife messed with him, causing his angel to come out deformed. The Beast was furious. He stomped away, huffing and growling.

* * *

That evening, Thor and Jane had some alone time. They cuddled in a blanket.

"It's sad to see the beast being tricked." Jane sighed.

"He deserves better." Thor agreed.

"He will get better with Belle." Jane smiled. They kissed and rested.


	9. Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback to a life changing Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Ch 9 will be posted tmw.

**_Bucky and Steve's chambers in the castle;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. The world was not important and they only cared about each other.

"Forte has to go! I can't deal with him anymore! His songs gets on my nerves!" Bucky ranted.

"You will definitely have a chance to get rid of him, later on." Steve promised.

"Fine. I'll hold out before I strangle him." Bucky relented.

"Okay, love, don't go crazy with the threats now." Steve chuckled. Bucky huffed but accepted a sweet peck from his love.

* * *

**_castle in the past;  
_ **

_Christmas Eve was exceptionally stressful. Adam was exceptionally grumpy. It was his fifth Christmas without his parents. Having to celebrate a holiday as an orphan wasn't his idea of fun._

_The servants were nervous, sensing their master' dark mood. Adam had taken a turn for the worse when his mother had died, his father's death had made things worse._

_They each took turns gifting Adam his presents. Forte stood up;_

_"A song dedicated to you, Master." he said. He sat down to play his song. The song was so depressing and consuming. The servants winced and cringed._

_"That song is...creepy, Forte." Adam frowned. All of sudden, there was a knock at the door. Adam stood up and went to answer it. He pulled the door open to find a beggar woman?_

_"Please, may I stay here? It is cold and I will freeze. I will give you this rose in exchange." the beggar requested. Adam's mood soured and he shook his head._

_"We don't have any room, so you will have to go someplace else." he said._

_"True beauty can be found within." the woman warned. Adam shook his head again._

_"Go away!" he commanded. All of sudden, the beggar transformed into a beautiful woman. Adam gasped and fell back._

_"I'm sorry!" he tried._

_"Too late. I have seen in your heart." came the reply, The Enchantress chanted and cast a spell. Adan grew fur and his hands turned into claws. The servants turned into household objects and the rose was left with the transformed Beast. The Enchantress took her leave, hoping that the prince learned his lesson before time ran out..._

* * *

_**the castle;** _

Belle and Chip resumed their Christmas preparations. They searched for and found decorations for the tree.

"This is perfect!" Belle beamed.

"This Christmas will be fantastic!" she declared.

* * *

**_east wing;  
_ **

The Beast brooded in his wing. While Forte played some more music. Forte was sinister as the Beast was upon again moping. Yet, the pipe organ was not satisfied enough. That pesky girl wouldn't leave! He needed to make certain that there was no possibility of the spell breaking. He preferred being a pipe organ dammit! So he waited for Fife to come back.

* * *

Meanwhile, Angelique, Lumiere, and the others worked on crafts together. They needed to make more decorations in order to cover the entire castle, and have some left over for the tree. They made paper chain garlands, wreaths, snowflakes, ribbon bows and paper angels. They had a lot of fun. They carefully finished their work.


	10. Belated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane and Thor think about Christmas in the real world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. OO will be updated next. By the way, it is looking like tmw will be the last day for fic updates. Why? Simple we have lives outside of writing, and my beta will be busy for the next week or so. Again, sorry about the delay.

**_Beast's castle;_ **

The Beast and Belle went into the kitchen. Belle spotted a yule log under the table. So she picked it up and threw it in the fire. She turned to the beast.

"If you make a wish, then it will come true." she said. The Beast snorted and felt anger build.

"Don't make fun of me!" he retorted. He turned and stomped away, his anger filling the room. Belle flinched as the door slammed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fife went to Forte with his report. They were cackling and whispering to each other.

"We need to launch one of our plans." Forte announced.

"Ooh! Finally!" Fife was gleeful. So Forte detailed his plan carefully.

"This will be so perfect!" Fife declared.

* * *

**_Thor and Jane's room;_ **

Thor and Jane had some alone time. The couple cuddled close.

"I think Christmas will be okay." Thor was saying.

"Do you think that we can have a belated Christmas?" Jane wanted to know.

"I think they'll go for it." Thor smiled.

"I can already see Darcy spiking the egg nog." Jane chuckled. Then Thor and Jane kissed.

* * *

**_palace kitchen;_ **

Mrs. Potts did a roll call of all of the six tea cups.

"Chip?" she asked.

"Here!" Chip bounced up and down.

"Pierre?"

"Here and Wisteria's here!" Pierre chirped from where he had been talking to his fellow tea cup.

"Thank you. Antoine?"

"Present." Antoine replied.

"Marguerite?"

"Here." came the reply.

"Acacia?"

"Here."

"Oh, thank goodness, you are all here." Mrs. Potts sighed in relief.

"Okay, time for your bath." she then announced.

"No!" Wisteria tried to flee, only to be tripped by Fifi.

"No buts, we have another long day tomorrow. So after bath time, it's time for bed." Mrs. Potts declared.

* * *

**_Howard and Maria's room;_ **

Howard and Maria had some alone time. They cuddled up close.

"You look so beautiful!" Howard smiled.

"Thank you, Howard." Maria replied.

"No need to thank me, love." Howard responded.

"You are so sweet when no one sees. Wait until I tell everyone," Maria grinned. Howard froze. Maria laughed and pecked him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used variants of various names for the tea cups. Sadly, I couldn't find a french variant for certain names so I went with flower names instead. Here's who's who;  
> Antione: Trip  
> Pierre: Peter Parker  
> Wisteria: Wade Wilson  
> Acacia: Ace Peterson  
> Marguerite: Skye aka Daisy Johnson


	11. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fife lures Belle to a tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Ch 11 will be posted next. Good news, there will be updates tmw and Sunday for sure. I'm not sure about the rest of next week. We'll have to wait and see.

Belle and Chip sat in the library talking. They were anxious, they needed to find a Christmas tree pronto! Fife arrived to spy on them and overheard the discussion.

"I know where to find a tree." he volunteered.

"Where is it?" Belle asked, falling into his trap.

* * *

**_Black Forest;_ **

Fife took Belle deep in the forest nearby. He showed her a grove of pine trees. 

"That tree is perfect," he smirked, pointing at a tree. Belle was distracted and went to look at it. Fife sneaked away and returned to the castle.

Belle took a step closer and the ice cracked from below her feet. She fell through and in the water. Belle's screams were drowned out as she struggled to stay afloat.

* * *

Meanwhile, Peggy and Angie had some alone time. They cuddled up close under the duvet.

"I am so tried from today." Angie declared.

"It happens here. You get a lot more tired." Peggy replied.

"That sucks." Angie moped.

"Yeah. Sleep for now." Peggy replied. They exchanged pecks and went to sleep.

* * *

**_one of the guest rooms in the castle;_ **

Thor, Jane, Howard, Maria, Jarvis, Peggy, Scott and Bucky met in secret. They were extremely worried.

"Belle is missing!" Maria exclaimed. They were completely horrified.

"Forte made his move then." Peggy deducted. Bucky was shaking with fury. He clenched his fists and jaw. He could feel his cheeks go hot as fury overtook him.

"I will make him pay! Watch me!" he vowed.

* * *

**_main room, the castle;  
_ **

Lumiere and Cogsworth talked with the Beast. They were concerned. Then the Beast learned that Belle was missing. He growled and shook with pure fury.

"I am going to find her!" he declared as he stomped out.


	12. Fear and Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Beast is furious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Ch 12 will be posted tmw.

**_Black Forest;_ **

The Beast found Belle struggling to keep her head above water and pulled her out. He carried her to the castle. Jeanne and the others met them.

"Oh, Belle. Why were you in the place?" she asked.

"I was looking for a Christmas tree." came the shaky reply. The women took Belle from the Beast. They promptly put her in a warm bath.

The morning after, Belle became sick. She caught a virus and started throwing up.

"Do not go in there. She caught a virus because her immune system is weak." Jeanne warned.

"We can't get sick, but the master can." Fifi answered.

* * *

**_Thor and Jane's room, the castle;  
_ **

Thor and Jane had some alone time. They cuddled up together.

"I am so upset. Belle was almost seriously hurt." Jane was saying.

"It's just sad." Thor sighed.

"We should help the Beast find Fife." Jane suggested. Thor squeezed his arms around her once more.

"We will, lovely." he reassured.

* * *

**_the East wing of the castle;  
_ **

The Beast brooded into his own quarters. While he was going all emo, Forte took advantage of his mood to pull his Master further into his web of deceit and falsehoods.

"I am so sorry about Belle," he lied.

"I bet that she was trying to run, but she still didn't deserve to get hurt." he finished.

"Be quiet or I will make you stay quiet." the Beast rumbled. Forte smirked but he went quiet as commanded.

* * *

Elsewhere, Lumiere, Fifi, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, and Angelique gathered to talk. They were shocked by this latest turn of events. 

"How did this happen?!" Cogsworth exclaimed.

"We knew that Forte was bad, but we never dreamed that he would use Fife to endanger Belle's life like that." Lumiere sighed.

"We need to get to Fife before the Master does." Fifi warned. So they got ready to make a plan to save Fife from the Beast's wrath.

* * *

**_Peggy and Angie's room;  
_ **

Peggy and Angie had some alone time. They cuddled as Peggy leaned into Angie for kisses. Angie laughed and kissed her some more. 


	13. Amend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle gets better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. OO will be updated tmw. Oh, and there will def be updates next Monday. Tuesday-Wed; nope as far as I know. Thursday-Sunday, I dunno. We have to wait and see.

**_Belle's room, the castle;_ **

Belle groaned as she handed over another dirty rag. Her nose was still runny and she was no longer shaking, but it was still awful. The Beast barely came by, and even when he did, he said nothing. Lumiere and the others kept her company. They read to her, kept her updated on the holiday preparations, and tried to ease her feelings about the Beast. The other occupants wanted her to get better and the Beast to start trusting her again.

* * *

**_Howard and Maria's room in the castle;  
_ **

Howard and Maria had some alone time. The couple cuddled on their small couch. Their room was in the corner of the castle and gave them proper privacy.

"I hope that the Beast comes to his senses," Maria sighed.

"He knows Forte is trouble and yet he listens to him." she finished.

"He has been hurt for most of his life now. Can you really blame him?" Howard replied.

"I want to hurt every person that hurt him." Maria growled.

"It will all end well. Have a bit of faith." Howard reassured. They settled down to take their minds off the bad.

* * *

A few days later, Belle was released from the sick bay. She was more careful when she continued to search for the perfect Christmas tree. Chip and the others made sure that she was really well. Beast found her after she returned and bowed his head.

"I am sorry for the harsh treatment." he started.

"I understand and forgive you." Belle replied.

"May I help you look for a tree?" he asked.

"Yeah!" Chip chirped. So they looked around in the forests. In the end, they found the perfect tree near the stables. They were completely relieved and happy. Beast cut it down for her. He carried it back to be pruned and decorated.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's room;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. The boys cuddled on their bed.

"I feel a lot better about the situation." Steve commented.

"Belle and the Beast are getting closer." Bucky mused.

"We'll be gone shortly." he finished. The couple kissed again and slept.

* * *

Elsewhere, Forte was furious. His hold on Beast was slipping.

"How dare they interfere?!" he seethed.

"What can I do to ruin them?" he pondered. He sat in the shadows, plotting. Moments later, realization dawned. He yelled,

"Eureka! I got the perfect plan." He smirked as he started planning.


	14. Wait and See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle, Jeanne & the teacups work on a gingerbread house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 13. Sorry for the delay but I got sidetracked. Ch 14 will be next.

**_Beast's castle;_ **

Belle, the Beast, and the gang started to decorate the tree. The Beast looked at the tree and all of sudden remembered something. He dragged Cogsworth, Fife, and Lumiere away.

"I need your help getting Belle's gift." Beast said.

"Of course!" Cogsworth beamed. Soon, they walked into the huge library. It was packed with dirty furniture and old books. There were staircases leading to balconies. There was even an unlit fireplace.

"I want this to be her gift." Beast announced. They aww'd and got right to work cleaning.

* * *

**_Avengers Facility, Upstate New York;  
_ **

Tony and the other Avengers hung out in the main meeting room. They were unhappy and worried about their fellow heroes.

"It happened again. What are we going to do?" Tony was saying.

"We need to get Thor or someone that can help." Rhodey responded.

"Thor is in a coma. What about Stephen?" Carol suggested.

"Sure. I'll call him now." Tony replied.

* * *

  ** _Peggy and Angie's room, the castle;  
_**

Peggy and Angie had some alone time. Peggy wrapped her arms around Angie. The blond took her hand and kissed every individual fingertip.

"You are so sweet, my dear," Peggy sighed.

* * *

**_the palace kitchen;  
_ **

The teacups put together the gingerbread house and decorated them with Jeanne and Belle's help. They directed where each candy piece would go. White frosting icing were spread on the roof and house to make windows, window panes, and doors.

Honey was poured on the ground surrounding the gingerbread house. Coconut flakes was sprinkled on top to create snow. Citrus peels, chocolate drops, and hard candies were used to cover the roof, doors, and windows. Candy canes outlined the door and windows. Cookie wafers created a path from the house to the mailbox. The group were extremely happy with the results.

"I could eat it up now!" Acacia exclaimed.

* * *

That evening, Howard, Maria, Peggy, Scott, Bucky, Steve, Thor, and Jane met up. They were all exhausted.

"Forte is going to do something soon." Peggy warned. Bucky scowled in anger.

"I want to make him pay." he declared.

"He will suffer eventually." Peggy promised.

"We have to wait for him to make his move though." Scott pointed out. They all groaned.

"He will try something serious." Peggy sighed.


	15. Final Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group waits for Forte's endgame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 14. Ch 15 will be posted tmw.

**_Bucky and Steve's room, the castle;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. The couple cuddled on their little sofa.

"I miss the real world." Steve sighed.

"I'm definitely ready to return." Bucky nodded.

"We need to work on the inside to get out." Steve responded.

"Yes." Bucky had to agree before he kissed Steve and sighed happily.

* * *

**_castle ballroom;  
_ **

Belle, Angelique, and the others finished decorating the Christmas tree. Ornaments hung on nearly each branch. Cranberry garland had been draped around the tree. They set the gift wrapped gifts under the tree. Chip hopped around.

"I want to open them now." he declared.

"Not yet. Wait until Christmas." Mrs. Potts said. The tea cup sighed but listened.

"Alright, off to bed with you all." Mrs. Potts announced. The tea cups groaned but still listened to their mother.

* * *

**_parlor;  
_ **

The next day, the Beast and Belle sat by the fire enjoying themselves. Mrs. Potts came up to them in a cart with Chip and Wisteria. They had some creamy hot chocolate ready. The pair took their respective cups and enjoyed the drink. They were relaxed and happy as they talked. Belle and Beast were doing way better and looking forwards to Christmas.

* * *

**_Howard and Maria's room;_ **

Howard and Maria had some alone time in their chambers. Maria sat in Howard's arms. She accepted all of his flirty kisses. He smiled and kissed her deeply, remembering their first date.

* * *

Elsewhere, in his lair, Forte shook with anger. His master and that girl were getting too close! If things continued as they were, that spell would be broken. 

"I have to do it. I can no longer wait." he vowed. He would rather die than be reduced into obscurity! So the rogue pipe organ began to play loudly in order to tear down the castle. The sound boomed and shook the foundation. 


	16. Destroy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The castle occupants have to use drastic measures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 15. Sorry for the delay, but rl issues came up. Sleep deprivation is terrible, especially the headaches. The last time I posted a chapter while deprived of sleep, I went back later and found errors.  
> Anyway, OO will be updated next.

**_Forte's chamber, the Beast's castle;_ **

The Beast, Belle, and the others arrived. They confronted Forte and cornered him. The group shook with anger and disgust. Fife was the most angry member of the group. While he didn't mind helping Forte play pranks, he drew the line at outright treason and killing his fellow staff members including their master.

"You went too far!" Fife sneered, stepping away from Forte.

"I'm with them now." he declared as he chose a side. Forte was angry and intended to hurt someone.

* * *

 An uneasy silence fell over the room as the Beast and co faced off against their enemy. Finally, Forte played his ace.

"You are an impossible fool," he smirked as he threw blank sheets of paper at them. Fife picked it up and saw a blank music score.

"There was never a solo." Forte declared. Fife was shocked and horrified that he had been manipulated into doing Forte's dirty work. Fife turned to their master.

"I know his weakness and I can tell you." he declared.

"What is it?" the Beast wanted to know as Forte started pulling at his chains harder, causing the room to quake.

"His keyboard. Break it and he will be finished." came the reply. The Beast and Belle looked at each other. They had to do it.

* * *

Minutes later, the Beast had the perfect opportunity and took it. He rapidly smashed the keyboard and scattered the keys. Forte began to cry out and scream. All of sudden, the pipe organ exploded as Forte's screams died away. The group stared at each in shock.

* * *

**_Forte's chamber;_ **

Realization set in as the group recovered. They all hugged each others, some shook hands.

"It's finally over. We can celebrate in peace." Lumiere smiled. The others had to agree. So the group walked out of the chamber, leaving Forte in pieces.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's room;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. Steve sat in his lap and leaned his head against his shoulder. Bucky was excited for the holidays.

"I'm happy that he is gone." Bucky was saying.

"I wish that it didn't come down to us having destroy him." Steve spoke sadly.

"He was out of control." Bucky reasoned. The violence did disturb him, but the violence that provoked the destruction was even more worse.

"I will make more cookies later in order to try to forget." Steve vowed. Bucky and Steve kissed softly.


	17. Gifting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Eve come around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 16. Ch 17 will be posted next. Sorry for the delay, but Monday is a terrible day for me, I either get sidetracked or there is too many things to do.  
> For this fic, I mixed up the singers for 'As Long There's Christmas. In canon, it was Belle, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, and Lumiere that sang, here; it's the Beast, Lumiere and Cogsworth.

**_Beast's castle;_ **

Beast dressed up for the Christmas Eve celebration. Lumiere and Cogsworth lent him a helping hand.

"Is this all for Belle?" Lumiere teased.

"No! Can't I just dress up for the holidays for myself?" the Beast retorted. The two looked at each other. Soon they started to sing a song that they had learned about from Jeanne; 'As Long There's Christmas.' As they sang, Chip and some other teacups hopped in the room and joined in;

**_Beast: '_** _There is more to this time of year_

_Than sleigh bells and holly_

_Mistletoe and snow_

_Those things come and go_

_Much deeper than snow_

_Stronger than the strongest love we'll know_

_We'll ever know_

_As long as there's Christmas I truly believe_

_That hope is the greatest of the gifts we'll receive_

_As long as there's Christmas we'll all be just fine_

_A star shines above us lighting your_

_Way and mine_

**_Cogsworth:_ ** _Just as long as there's Christmas  
_

_There will be Christmas pudding_

_Tons of turkey_

**_Beast:_ ** _And cranberry sauce_

_And mince pies if we're good_

**_Lumiere:_** _Loads of logs on the fire_

 **_Teacups:_ ** _Lots of gifts on the tree_

_All wrapped up in red ribbons_

**_Chip:_ ** _Wonder if there's one for me  
_

**_Cogsworth:_** _We're due for a party_

_Where on earth do we start?_

**_Lumiere:_ ** _I may wear my tiara  
_

_You brought me in Monmartre_

**_Cogsworth:_ ** _All the silver will sparkle  
_

**_Beast:_ ** _And the china_ _will gleam  
_

**_Lumiere:_ ** _And we'll all be shiny  
_

_As a brand new centime_

**_Chip:_** _After dinner we'll play games_

 **_Beast:_ ** _'Till the morning breaks through  
_

_**Lumiere:** Then we'll meet in the garden_

_This is what we shall do_

_**Chip:** We will build us a snowman  
_

_That will reach to the sky_

_**Beast:** It will stay up until July  
_

_**Beast, chorus:** As long there's Christmas I truly believe _

_That hope is the greatest of gifts we'll receive_

_As long as there's Christmas we'll all be just fine_

_**Beast:** There'll always be Christmas  
_

_So there always will be a time_

_When the world is filled with peace and love **'**_

When the song ended, they walked to the main room and saw Belle and Jeanne dressed and ready.

"Merry Christmas, ladies." Lumiere greeted. They poured cups of cider and cocoa and celebrated.

* * *

**_main room, castle;  
_ **

Mrs. Potts, Lumiere, Chip, and everyone else opened their presents. They were all extremely happy.

"You said it would be impossible." Fifi smiled.

"No, I said it would be impossible to pull off without me." Angelique corrected. The Beast got his gift from Belle. He opened it and saw the handmade storybook.

"Thank you so much, dear Belle." the Beast said.

"You're very welcome." Belle smiled.

* * *

**_Thor and Jane's room;  
_ **

Thor and Jane got to have some alone time. They cuddled close and enjoyed cocoa.

"This day was magical." Jane said.

"I can't wait until Christmas tomorrow." Thor nodded. Jane gripped his hand.

"This Christmas, I think, might be the most special." she said.

**_Howard and Maria's room;_ **

Howard and Maria had some alone time. The couple rested up and cuddled away.

"The holidays usually haven't been this good." Howard was saying.

"I miss Tony, Howard." Maria admitted.

"I know, but don't tell Tony." Howard replied. Maria was exasperated.

"Just say that you miss him." she sighed. Howard remained silent. Maria rolled her eyes but still kissed her husband.

* * *

The next day, the Beast, Belle, and the rest of the gang sat down to eat Christmas dinner. Dinner consisted of ham, mashed potatoes, rolls, corn casserole, candied yams, and cranberry salad. They had water to drink with their dinner.

Dessert was Christmas cookies and homemade peppermint ice cream. They passed around dishes and filled up. There was rarely talking due to the delicious food.

"Cheers to a great time." Cogsworth toasted.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's room;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They exchanged gifts. Steve had received a new sketch book with colored pencils while Bucky got a new suit.

"I love this!" Bucky beamed. The pair stared sweetly at each other. Bucky pulled him into a deep kiss and smiled against his lips.


	18. Celebrate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The castle occupants finally celebrate Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 17. Ch 18 will be posted tmw.

**_Christmas Eve, castle, France;_ **

"And the rest is history." Mrs. Potts said, concluding her tale.

"Who saved Christmas?" Chip wanted to know.

"You could say that Belle was the one who saved Christmas. She revived something precious for us." Mrs. Potts smiled. The gang was thriving and happy.

* * *

**_ballroom;_ **

Belle and Adam twirled around the room in a waltz. Chip and the other children ran around and played. Mrs. Potts talked with Maurice as her children played. Lumiere and Fifi necked under a mistletoe. It was good fun all around.

The now human Fife conducted the orchestra. They played lively Christmas songs including Yuletide. The music was sweet and happy. It was a great time.

* * *

**_Thor and Jane's room;  
_ **

Thor and Jane had some alone time. The couple cuddled up happily.

"I've always loved the holidays." Jane was saying. Thor nodded,

"I have never experienced anything quite like this."

"I'm so happy now." Jane smiled. The couple kissed and sighed as joy washed over them.

* * *

**_Christmas Day, ballroom;_ **

The Christmas celebration went off without a hitch. 'Enchanted Christmas' started playing as the royals mingled with their loved ones.

They drank their cider and ate gingerbread with joy. They danced around the tree and laughed. The holidays were finally a time for love again.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's room;_ **

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. Their time together was precious and affectionate for them both. 

"I got the candy together for both of us." Steve was saying. To prove his point, he got out bags of chocolate and peppermint pieces. They split the candy between them, before picking up a piece each and taking a bite.

"How does it taste?" Bucky wanted to know.

"These are pretty damn good." came the reply. Bucky smiled and nodded his agreement. They ate the candy and laughed as they had a good time together. At the end of the night, Bucky kissed Steve with a soft sigh. Steve reciprocated it with a fierce blush.


	19. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang gets ready for this Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 18. Sorry about the delay but rl issues came up. The epi will be posted next.

**_the palace, Wakanda, Africa;_ **

Bucky, Steve, and the remaining Wakanda Avengers came out of their memories.

"That was one hell of a holiday." Steve stated.

"I'm happy that we're in the real world now." Bucky said.

"This is better," Steve nodded. Bucky kissed his hand and cheek.

* * *

**_Underworld realm;_ **

"And that is basically what happened." Hela said, concluding her tale. Loki and her brothers were silent and shocked.

"That is truly something." Jory commented. Slepnir and Fenrir nodded their agreement.

"We need to talk about you using spells on everyone." Loki sighed.

* * *

**_Thor and Jane's room, Avengers Facility, Upstate New York;_ **

Thor and Jane got some time alone. They cuddled up on their bed.

"This Christmas has a ton of promise," Jane smiled.

"I am so excited to make dinner with the others." she finished.

"I'm sure I can whip up an ale to knock Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes down." Thor replied.

"Don't kill the men. Please." Jane requested.

"I won't. I promise." Thor replied. Jane grimaced but kissed him anyway.

* * *

  ** _the den, the palace;  
_**

The Wakandan Avengers watched the 1994 version of Miracle on 34th Street. The movie made them laugh and cry at the same time.

"This movie will never not be beautiful." Skye declared. They ended the movie with claps and happiness.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's room, the palace;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up close.

"I got everything sorted." Bucky was saying.

"You get the new lights up?" Steve asked.

"Got it all covered." came the reply.

"Thank you, baby." Steve smiled. He kissed Bucky's cheek happily.


	20. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas is a time for family and love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. The prologue for A Marvel Christmas Carol will be posted next.  
> I claim creative license for some of the details mentioned here.

**_Avengers Facility, Upstate New York;_ **

The Manhattan Avengers got ready for their Christmas party. They walked into the beautifully decorated room. They began to dance, mingle with the other guests, and drink.

The food consisted of ham with appetizers used as sides. The lengthy list consisted of Pigs in a Blanket, shrimp, cinnamon bites, Swiss meatballs, fried ravioli, spinach artichoke cups, Antipasto wreath, sausages, caprese skewers, soft pretzels with cheese dip, potato gratin snacks, cranberry brie crostini, baked brie with sundried tomatoes, stuffed mushrooms, bacon brussels sprout skewers, caramelized onion and kielbasa tarts, sweet potato fries, mini frittatas, crab cakes, spiced citrus olives, puff pastry with cherries and brie, smoked salmon with cream cheese crostini, blue cheese, pear and honey crostini, and nutella baked brie in puff pastry.

For dessert; there were Christmas cookies, peppermint ice cream and chocolate fondue with macaroons, peanut brittle, mini cream puffs, mini chocolate eclairs, and marshmallows as dippers. Water, soda, and water were served.

"This party is really great," Bruce complimented.

* * *

**_the palace, Wakanda;  
_ **

The Avengers had prepared their own feast. Pietro and the kids began singing 'Twelve Days of Christmas'.

_**'On the first day of Christmas, my true love sent to me** _

_**A partridge in a pear tree** _

_**On the second day of Christmas, my true love sent to me** _

_**Two turtledoves** _

_**And a partridge in a pear tree** _

_**On the third day of Christmas, my true love sent to me** _

_**Three french hens** _

_**Two turtledoves** _

_**And a partridge in a pear tree** _

_**On the fourth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me** _

_**Four calling birds** _

_**Three french hens** _

_**Two turtledoves** _

_**And a partridge in a pear tree** _

_**On the fifth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me** _

_**Five golden rings** _

_**Four calling birds** _

_**Three french hens** _

_**Two turtledoves** _

_**And a partridge in a pear tree** _

_**On the sixth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me** _

_**Six geese laying** _

_**Five golden rings** _

_**Four calling birds** _

_**Three french hens** _

_**Two turtledoves** _

_**And a partridge in a pear tree** _

_**On the seventh day of Christmas, my true love sent to me** _

_**Seven swans swimming** _

_**Six geese laying** _

_**Five golden rings** _

_**Four calling birds** _

_**Three french hens** _

_**Two turtledoves** _

_**And a partridge in a pear tree** _

_**On the Eighth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me** _

_**Eight maids milking** _

_**Seven swans swimming** _

_**Six geese laying** _

_**Five golden rings** _

_**Four calling birds** _

_**Three french hens** _

_**Two turtledoves** _

_**And a partridge in a pear tree** _

_**On the ninth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me** _

_**Nine ladies dancing** _

_**Eight maids milking** _

_**Seven swans swimming** _

_**Six geese laying** _

_**Five golden rings** _

_**Four calling birds** _

_**Three french hens** _

_**Two turtledoves** _

_**And a partridge in a pear tree** _

_**On the tenth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me** _

_**Ten lords leaping** _

_**Nine ladies dancing** _

_**Eight maids milking** _

_**Seven swans swimming** _

_**Six geese laying** _

_**Five golden rings** _

_**Four calling birds** _

_**Three french hens** _

_**Two turtledoves** _

_**And a partridge in a pear tree** _

_**On the eleventh day of Christmas, my true love sent to me** _

_**Eleven pipers piping** _

_**Ten lords leaping** _

_**Nine ladies dancing** _

_**Eight maids milking** _

_**Seven swans swimming** _

_**Six geese laying** _

_**Five golden rings** _

_**Four calling birds** _

_**Three french hens** _

_**Two turtledoves** _

_**And a partridge in a pear tree** _

_**On the twelfth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me** _

_**Twelve drummers drumming** _

_**Eleven pipers piping** _

_**Ten lords leaping** _

_**Nine ladies dancing** _

_**Eight maids milking** _

_**Seven swans swimming** _

_**Six geese laying** _

_**Five golden rings** _

_**Four calling birds** _

_**Three french hens** _

_**Two turtledoves** _

_**And a partridge in a pear tree'** _

The table was filled with food from jalapeno popper stuffed mushroom, cranberry brie puff pastry bites, loaded cheese ball bites, meatballs, black bean pomegranate and avocado salsa with chips, white lasagna with crab and asparagus, loaded hasselback potato bites, Christmas tree fruit platter, garlic white bean rosemary crostini, butternut squash ricotta and sage crostini, pesto-ricotta crostini, and Antipasto picks.

The drink options were either wine or soda. The dessert were Graham crackers, gingerbread cookies, apple slices, strawberries, vanilla wafers, pretzel sticks, waffle cones, and angel food cake cubes with red velvet dip, cinnamon roll cheesecake dip, cannoli dip, eggnog cheesecake dip, peppermint bark, and chocolate churro dip.

There was laughter and joy all around. It was the perfect way to spend the holidays. It was just them and a great dinner.

* * *

The next day, Sam, T'Challa, Scott, Hope, Clint, and Laura went out on a group date. They went to a fantasy themed play. They enjoyed the play together.

"The acting is amazing. They deserve to be on a world stage." Laura marveled. Everyone easily agreed. The amount of talent on stage was unprecedented. They stood and applauded them all.

* * *

While the parents were having fun, the kids all played with their new toys. The girls and Cooper played with Play Doh. There were 10-pack of color complete with dough tools and models and molds. The kids had a lot of fun. The innocent play brought the kids closer as friends.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's room, the palace;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their room. The men continued to cuddle and rest happily.

"I am just so happy," Steve sighed. There were slight tears in his eyes.

"Darling, are you alright?" Bucky was concerned.

"I'm fine. Just a bit emotional darling. Ignore me dear." Steve reassured. Bucky pecked his nose.

"I love you, Steve. I love everything about you," Bucky sighed. Steve blushed and giggled. This fairy tale didn't seem too bad in the end.


End file.
